


A King Only Bows Down to His Queen

by MayaBill



Series: Tales of King Viktor Nikiforov and His Mistress [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaBill/pseuds/MayaBill
Summary: Все-таки Юри понимал, какой большой это был скандал в Северном Королевстве. Много принцесс пыталось соблазнить Короля, но они не добились успеха. Все знали причину. Король Никифоров попал под чары иностранца.Юри не волновало, что думают о нем другие. Он был над ними. Он может быть и не отсюда, но он знал страну так же, как и они. Он может быть и не генерал, но его совет помог этой стране. Он может быть и политический заключенный, но он был единственным, кто мог удовлетворить Короля Никифорова – и вся страна завидовала ему.(В котором Виктор Никифоров – король, а Юри Кацуки – его возлюбленная госпожа).





	A King Only Bows Down to His Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A King Only Bows Down to His Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681992) by [pilongski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski). 



Юри хмыкнул на свое отражение в зеркале. Сегодня Король устраивал банкет, чтобы отпраздновать сотрудничество их королевства с Южно-Восточным королевством, и Юри все еще не мог решить, что надеть. У него было много одежды – некоторая из его родной страны на востоке и некоторая, подаренная самим Королем, но он не был уверен, какую надеть. Он может быть и политический заключенный Короля Никифорова – но его внешний вид также влияет на эту страну, к сожалению.

  
\- Юри-сама, вы закончили сушиться? – его слуга, Минами, позвал его снаружи.

  
Юри почувствовал облегчение, когда он услышал голос Минами. Минами был его слугой, который служил ему с тех пор, как он еще жил в своей родной стране. Он был тем, кого бы он назвал верным и очень дорогим своим другом. Юри ценил этого маленького цыпленка так сильно.

  
\- Мне нужна твоя помощь. – сказал Юри, - Я не могу решить, что надеть. Я заказал кое-что, но королевский портной, кажется, потерял это.

  
\- Не беспокойтесь, мой сеньор! Я принес вам вашу одежду! – Минами дал Юри ее незамедлительно.

  
\- Наконец-то! – лучезарно улыбнулся Юри. – Чудесно выглядит. Поможешь мне это надеть?

  
\- Это не будет обязательным. – раздался между ними голос. Юри улыбнулся по направлению к двери. Ох, он хорошо знал, кто сделал это.

  
\- Доброго дня, Король Никифоров. – поприветствовал его Юри. Виктор улыбнулся и приник к Юри, чтобы глубоко поцеловать его в рот, забывая о Минами в комнате. – Разве вам не следует готовиться к торжеству?

  
\- Они будут в порядке. – Виктор оставил поцелуй на шее Юри. – Ты выглядишь опустошенным.

  
\- Виктор, мой слуга еще здесь.

  
\- Он здесь? – Виктор посмотрел на Минами взглядом ястреба. Минами мог почувствовать мурашки на своей спине. – Что ты делаешь, маленький цыпленок? Убирайся.

  
\- Я извиняюсь, Мой Король. Но моя работа-

  
\- Все в порядке, Минами. Ты можешь помочь остальным.

  
Минами выглядел скептическим- и без причины. Его обязанностью было постоянное нахождение рядом с Юри. Но если его сеньор сказал, что все в порядке, то он подчинится. Минами поклонился Юри и Виктору перед тем, как он покинул комнату.

  
\- Я увидел маленького цыпленка таким торопившимся ранее, так что я решил проверить тебя. – сказал Виктор, застегивая пуговицы на одежде Юри. – Я так рад, что я сделал это вместо того, чтобы проверять приготовления. Ты выглядишь сексуально, мой дорогой.

  
\- Виктор, пуговицы. – Юри пытался остановить Виктора от лизания его ушей. Его стоны не очень помогали. – Виктор, нам нужно торопиться, или ты опоздаешь.

  
\- Меня это не волнует. – проворковал Виктор. – Я предпочту провести вечер с тобой, срывая эту одежду слой за слоем, - руки Виктора спустились на бедра Юри. – вместо этого скучного праздника.

  
\- На этот скучный праздник, который ты устраиваешь, приглашен мой дорогой друг, Пхичит, так что я предпочел бы его посетить. – запротестовал Юри.

  
\- Хорошо. – надулся Виктор, застегивая последнюю пуговицу на одежде Юри. – Ты показываешь слишком много эроса в этом наряде, Юри. Мне не нравится это.

  
Одежда Юри, по общему признанию, показывала его форму тела слишком сильно. Он специально сделал ее такой обтягивающей, чтобы он мог показать свое стройное тело. Также она специально была сделана черной, чтобы люди смогли узнать его силуэт издалека. И для украшения, Юри превратил свои перчатки в паучью сеть с открытыми пальцами. Он также сделал воротник немного высоким, как обычно делали на множестве женских платьях, но не слишком высоким. Одежда напоминала “Эрос Костюм”, в котором он впервые встретил Виктора, но он модифицировал его, чтобы он подходил к более формальной обстановке.

  
\- Я спросил, кем ты хочешь, чтобы я пришел. Ты сказал, что ты не хочешь, чтобы я приходил как твой гость.

  
\- Я думал, ты не послушаешь меня.

  
Юри ухмыльнулся.

  
\- Но я послушал.

  
\- Юри, Юри, Юри. – Виктор разместил свою ладонь вокруг шеи Юри. – Тебе следует перестать делать это.

  
\- Делать что? – спросил он приглушенным голосом.

  
\- Это. – прошептал Виктор в его ухо. – Сейчас я слишком ленив, чтобы идти на торжество.

  
\- Ты должен посетить его.

  
\- Я лучше посещу _это_. – Виктор смял задницу Юри.

  
\- Боже мой, так банально. – Юри несильно рассмеялся. – Не говори, что я не напоминал тебе.

  
\- Да, ко-

  
\- О БОЖЕ МОЙ, ВИКТОР, ЧТО ТЫ ЗДЕСЬ ДЕЛАЕШЬ?!

  
Дверь была оскорбительно выбита. Визг был слышен в воздухе, и оба, Юри и Виктор, даже не повернули свои головы, чтобы узнать, кто кричал на них.

  
\- Перестань играть с этой с-

  
\- Юрио, _следи за языком_.

  
\- —свиньей и пошли на торжество! И мое имя не Юрио!

  
\- Юрио такой оживленный! – Виктор лучезарно улыбнулся ему и крепко обнял, несмотря на его протесты. – Хорошо, хорошо. Я иду.

  
\- Тебе стоило бы. Я так устал прикрывать тебя.

  
\- Увидимся скоро, Моя Королева. – Виктор поцеловал руку Юри и поспешил наружу. Юрий фыркнул, глядя на них, перед тем, как последовать за Виктором. Потом блондин повернул свою голову и высунул язык, смотря на Юри.

  
\- Я ненавижу тебя. – сказал он.

  
Юри улыбнулся в ответ. Юрий Плисецкий, племянник Виктора Никифорова и наследник престола Северного Королевства, и правда очень оживленный человек.  
  


 

Юри удалился на уединенный балкон в бальном зале. Ночь была приятной. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как он видел кого-нибудь из Восточников, и наверстывание ощущалось хорошо. Он даже встретил своего давнего друга, Пхичита Чуланонта, кто по совместительству также был правителем Южно-Восточного королевства, того самого королевства, которое согласилось сотрудничать со страной Виктора.

Но это также было выматывающе, не только из-за разговоров, но и из-за _взглядов_. Его одежда - нетипичная одежда для формального торжества- так что она привлекает внимание. Это еще не все, Юри был рядом с Виктором всю ночь, прижимаясь к нему, оставляя заботливые прикасания, смотря на всех подходящих к ним. Толпа, конечно же, не была довольна тем, что какой-то случайный человек монополизировал Короля. Не то чтобы Юри волновало, что он ненавидим всем Северным Королевством.

Все-таки Юри понимал, какой большой это был скандал в Северном Королевстве. Много принцесс пыталось соблазнить Короля, но они не добились успеха. Все знали причину. Король Никифоров попал под чары иностранца.

Юри не волновало, что думают о нем другие. Он был над ними. Он может быть и не отсюда, но он знал страну так же, как и они. Он может быть и не генерал, но его совет помог этой стране. Он может быть и политический заключенный, но он был единственным, кто мог удовлетворить Короля Никифорова – и вся страна завидовала ему.

  
\- Извините, вы не против, если мы выпьем здесь? – несколько дам стояло за ним. Юри разрешил им, и дамы быстро заняли некоторое пространство рядом с ним.

  
Дамы начали сплетничать.

  
\- Вы видели Короля Виктора этой ночью? Он очень красив сегодня.

  
\- Он всегда прекрасен! Но я вижу, что ты имеешь в виду. Его голубой сюртук такой-

\- Я знаю, о чем ты говоришь! – дамы еле сдерживали свой восторг. Это все-таки было не очень женственно, так взрываться без контроля. – И он также все еще не женат.

  
\- Мой отец планировал выдать меня замуж за него, но он отказался. – сказала одна из дам грустным тоном. – Король сказал, что он не ищет жену.

  
\- Но почему?

  
\- Потому что кто-то заколдовал нашего короля!

  
Юри вздохнул. Он знал, к чему это ведет. Отвергнутая дама уставилась на него глазами, полными отвращения.

\- Один _мужчина_ пришел в нашу страну, и наложил заклятие на нашего короля, и использует его, как свою марионетку. Он заставил нашего короля потерять сосредоточенность на своей работе, это было отвратительно.

  
\- Ох, боже.

  
\- Как он мог?

  
\- Это было ужасно.

  
\- Да, это так. – воскликнула леди. – Кто-нибудь должен запереть его за то, что он дурит голову нашему королю.

  
Юри хихикнул. Он научился не принимать слова близко к сердцу. Но он не мог не почувствовать нужду в том, чтобы сокрушить даму. Так что он повернулся и сказал:

  
\- Ну, мне жаль слышать это. Мне жаль, что вашего жалкого тела недостаточно, чтобы удовлетворить Виктора так сильно, как моего.

  
Юри ухмыльнулся. Дамы визгнули. Толпа судила его, и Юри все еще чувствовал себя счастливым.

  
\- Что здесь происходит?

  
\- Король Никифоров! – воскликнула девушка. – Он-

  
\- Мой Юри, ты в порядке?

  
\- Я в порядке, Мой Король. – проворковал Юри. – Дамы и я просто… разговаривали.

  
\- Мой Король, он-

  
\- Кажется, вы слишком устали, дамы. Я попрошу одного из моей стражи провести вас к вашей карете.

  
\- Но Мой Король-

  
\- Хорошей ночи.

  
Виктор взял руку Юри, и двое быстро покинули праздник. Виктор, возможно, будет отчитан своими родителями завтра утром, но его разум был слишком омрачен, чтобы думать об этом сейчас.

  
Юри свистнул.

 

– Мне нравится, когда ты зовешь меня «Мой Юри» перед всеми.

 

\- Ну, я ненавижу это. – ответил Виктор. Его рука сжалась вокруг запястья Юри так сильно, что было больно. – Люди, кажется, всегда забывают об этом. _О том факте, что я твой._

 

\- Меня не волнует, что люди забывают так долго, пока не забываешь ты. – Юри заключил Виктора в поцелуй. В долгий страстный поцелуй, наполненный невысказанным заявлением на другого человека.

 

\- Ты _мой_ , Виктор Никифоров. – прошептал Юри.

 

\- Я твой и только твой, Моя Королева. – вернул жест Виктор. Юри ухмыльнулся. _Да, да, ты мой._


End file.
